


End of The Beginning

by ReyKSkywalker



Category: starwars
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyKSkywalker/pseuds/ReyKSkywalker
Summary: “Spoilers for TROS!!”I would leave a description but I don’t want to spoil for those who haven’t seen Ride of Skywalker yet. There will be a description after January so I do hope that is enough time. For those of you who have seen TROS you’ll know what this is about. To those who might not it’s a Reylo fanfic.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

With a deep breath, Ren gathered all the strength he could muster. Physically and mentally. This was it. She had denied him and now... now they would fight in a battle to the death. But he didn’t want to fight her. He couldn’t. Kylo had tried to deny the growing feelings he’d been harboring for this scavenger over the past several months, but they would not easily be forgotten. They could not easily be forgotten. In fact, he’d given up all hope in trying.

The pull to the light had been strong even before he’d met her. His family had drawn him closer and closer in every attempt to bring him back to the light. Hey were succeeding. He’d been only on the edge of darkness when he’d killed his father. It was that act that he’d thought would be his final act. But instead of making him feel complete in his journey to the dark side it had only filled him with confusion and grief. He was torn between good and evil. Light and dark. Then to complete his inability to defend his choice, he met her. The girl. A scavenger. Nothing. Everything. Rey. 

He had no family left to return to. His mother would not have him, his father was dead by his own doing, and his uncle was no where to be seen, supposedly dead. Ren had had no meaning in life since he joined the First Order. Snoke had been a manipulator and a poor excuse for a leader, Phasma, the only one who had been merely good to him, was dead, and Hux wanted to see him dead. So what other choice did he have? 

“The only way your getting to Exegol... it with me. Kylo Ren said with finality as he crushed the wayfinder and it shattered in his palm. Her lightsaber flared with life and she cried out. “No!” Her scream sounded like a shriek. She stared at him with growing hatred and anger as he dropped the broken pieces. He had fed fuel to the fire and now he had to watch it grow. She would destroy him. But it was at this point, that he didn’t care whether she would be the death of him or not. If he could not have her, if she would not join him, then the power would be meaningless. 

Kylo dodged her incoming attack and sidestepped to avoid being cut in half or loosing a limb like his uncle and grandfather had. He knew she was capable and at this point... willing. Her anger grew as she swung her ignited saber at him furiously, he continued to swerve out of the way. Kylo wouldn’t use his own saber until necessary. Her strikes were ill timed and not thought through, only surged from anger so it made it easy to avoid them. 

As her saber came down towards his chest, Kylo threw his shoulders back and beefed out of the way. She had blocked his mind from entering hers, but even then he could feel her hatred burning and pulsing through their bond. She wasn’t just mad, she was blinded by pure, raw anger. It flowed through her veins, the electricity was pumping through her blood as her anger fueled her power. 

Don’t make me do this. He thought to himself as avoided her swings. Rey. He tried to speak to her through their bond but she could not hear. He couldn’t sense anything of her mind. Red, hot anger overrode everything else. She struck once more and he could no longer avoid her incoming attacks. Kylo sighed and ignited his saber. It blared to life, fizzling and cracking as only a damaged saber could do and he raised it. The two sabers collided, energy pulsing through their use of the Force, giving their lightsabers the impact to kill. 

He blocked her incoming swing and exhaled. He knew this battle was already determined. He refused to kill her and he could see that she would not hesitate this time to destroy him. He feared what hatred she harbored for not only him, but for herself. Ever since she had found out her birthright, anger had been fueling her, growing from within her. She hated her own being and the power that flowed within her. He hadn’t wanted it to be like this. Kylo had wanted her to embrace her power. He wanted to help her to do that. He wanted her to join him so that he could teach her how to properly use her power. 

Kylo heard a voice call out and saw Finn, Rey’s friend, coming towards them. What did that traitor think he was going to do? He could not help her. He couldn’t use the force. He hadn’t trained to be a Jedi. This battle was between Kylo and Rey. They were Force users he was not. He would be helpless. Kylo despised the traitor. Not only did he betray the First Order, but he was part of the reason Rey would not turn. He held her back and for that Ren hated him. 

With a slight gasp, mostly for the intake of oxygen, Kylo blocked more attacks from Rey. The traitor called out to Rey and her eyes widened. But she seemed to agree with Ren about the fact that the traitor should not interfere. Because in between strikes, she spun around and shouted, then thrust her hand forward. “No!” She screamed, and using the Force, she pushed the traitor back and he was thrown across the Death Stars remains. Kylo was impressed. She didn’t even seem concerned that she had just possibly harmed her friend. Her raw anger was blinding her. 

Then, she turned her attention back to Kylo. She would not be distracted. She had a goal. To take revenge. Rey wanted to kill Palpatine and Ren had just taken away her chance to find him. So now she would take out her fury on him. She jumped forward, striking again and he avoided her saber once more. Their sabers clashed, sparking and crackling sounds bounding off of each collision. 

Suddenly, there an eruption and Rey gasped, staring behind him. Her expression was grave and she breathed rapidly. Kylo turned away from her and look behind him. A tidal wave was gathering height and was about to crash down on them. Rey gasped and moved her hands in a circular motion, pushing the end of his saber to the ground. She gave him a slight smirk then spun around and ran off the end of the piece of ship remains they were standing on. Kylo sighed and followed after, using the Force as leverage to jump across the DeathStar remains. 

When he landed, Rey spun around to face him. The battle raged on with many more attacks. The clash of sabers rang through the sea, echoing off the waves. Kylo made every attempt to use his lightsaber only to block her saber, he only swung at her when he knew she would be able to block. He had to attack every once in a while to keep her busy so that she could not strike him down. 

Thrusting his saber forward he aimed it at her shoulder like a hot-poker as she had done to him many years ago during their first duel. As he had expected, she blocked his oncoming attack and pushed his saber into the ship they stood on. His saber cut through the metal like a knife through butter.

Then, pulling her lightsaber away, Rey jumped into a backflip as a wave washed over them. She missed the majority of the wave but Kylo was too slow and it crashed over him. He groaned as the water soaked him to the bone. Kylo took a deep breath and stepped forward, approaching her. He could see the madness that was still raging in her eyes.

Rotating his lightsaber do that he was holding it backwards, Kylo attacked. He swung forward, knowing she would block him then spun around. She held up a hand, holding his lightsaber in place with the Force. He pulled back and she retaliated by swinging at him when he was not prepared to block. Kylo lifted his hand and used the Force to stop the blow. He focused on immobilizing not only her saber, but her arm too, so that she could not use the Force to pull back. 

It didn’t take long for her to escape his hold and bringing her saber around to his chest. Their lightsabers clashed again and she brought it downwards, trying to cut his hand but the double sided blades of his lightsaber kept hers from hitting his hand. Instead, she burnt her finger and drew away, flicking her wrist. She recovered quickly though and swung at him again. 

With a low growl he spun out of the way of her blade. When would this madness end? He didn’t want to fight her but he would if it meant not dying. He could let her kill him and he wouldn’t kill her. So until she lost the uncontrollable anger in her eyes he would have to continue to fight her. 

Seeing his opportunity, Ren brought his saber against hers, locking them in a hold together, then lifted his lightsaber above his head. Her saber had no choice but to follow, twisting her wrist in the process. She let out a small cry and he spun back around, releasing his hold on her lightsaber. He took deep and ragged breaths as he began to attack her venomously. Striking again and again until she fell down on her knees. He stopped momentarily until she tried once again to strike him.

Then, he brought his saber down in anger and she fell backwards. He lifted his lightsaber to strike her down but she let out a small cry and he stopped, realizing what he was doing. The fear was evident on her face by that wasn’t the only thing that stopped him. He felt a presence. A strong sensation in the Force caused him to hesitate. When he realized who it was, he wavered and lowered his weapon, extinguishing the blade.

“Ben.” His mother’s voice whispered softly as if confirming his fears. Ben. He hadn’t heard her call him that in a long time. He hadn’t heard her voice in a long time. Ben wavered, turning slowly, searching for her. His breathing was ragged and his grip loosened on his extinguished lightsaber. He felt it drop from his grasp as he searched for his mother. Longing to see her one last time, for he could feel her presence waning. 

But as fast as he had felt her, she was gone and a cry caused him to spin around. He now faced Rey, who had caught his saber out of midair. She let out a strangled cry and ignited the blade then drove it into his stomach. He gasped as he felt it run him through, struggling to breath as its energy blazed in his abdomen. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt at the loss of his mother. She was gone. She lost herself to reach out to him, one last time. Why would she even try? Ben looked up and met Rey’s eyes. Surely she would know. Soon enough she would realize as he had that their beloved Princess Leia was gone.

As if she had read his thoughts, Rey blinked and gasped, looking away from him. “Leia.” She uttered with realization. Rey let out a ragged breath. It was as if time stood still. She stared into the empty sea, her expression blank and her eyes filled with unexpected surprise and sorrow. Rey was hardly breathing when she extinguished his lightsaber and blinked.

As soon as the blade left his abdomen, Ben fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned as pain shot through his torso. But it didn't mater anymore, he’d accepted his fate, he had no reason to live. And if Rey was the one who had killed him then it would make it all the more bearable. He deserved what he got and she deserved this victory. After everything he had done to her he was accepting his bitter fate. He had many regrets, but the most vivid regret that weighed on his mind was that he’d not told his mother he loved her. That it was his fault she had passed on in her attempt to save him. 

Rey continued to stare into an empty void until his pained breathing caught her attention. She looked down at him and sighed then knelt down beside him. Ben did not meet her eye. He couldn’t look at her after what had happened. She was probably ready to finish the job. He knew she loved first Han, then Leia, and now it was his fault that they both were gone. She had every right to kill him, to finish him off. 

But as he waited for her to kill him, she raised a hand over the wound where his slightsaber has run him through. He looked over and met her eye and saw something he had not seen in a long while. Compassion. He saw compassion and pain revealed in her hazel eyes, mixed with sorrow. She was confused to say the least but pain tore into her. He could feel it. She was being torn between her fight against the darkness within her. She had succumbed to it when she attacked him and it horrified her. 

Ben knew that feeling only too well. He wanted to help her, he wanted to show her the way, but he didn’t know how. How could he when he was torn himself, alone, and broken. He had been manipulated and torn between the light and the dark for as long as he could remember. Snoke, Palpatine, Phasma, all of these influences that had told him the dark side was the right side. Ben has made the choice to do those horrible things of his own accord. He could not pass the blame, but he remembered how he had felt. How he still felt. It was the same way Rey was feeling now. Ben didn’t know where he stood in all this, so how could he help Rey find her way?

Ben waited for death to take him, regardless of whether or not she was he one to bring it, but it did not come. Instead, he felt warmth. Healing. A heat crept around the pained area and energy once again began to flow through his veins. He gasped several times, trying to keep his intake of air natural as he let her presence flow through him. It was her power that was healing him. She was giving a part of herself to heal him. But why? He didn’t deserve this. He deserved to die. So why would she save him? It had been him all along that fought against her, harmed her, manipulated her. Why would she even try to heal him? 

When Rey had finished, Ben felt no pain. Only a warm sensation surrounded the wounded area. He looked up and met Rey’s eye. “I did want to take you hand.” She said with tears in her eyes. “Ben’s hand.” Rey stood and ran off without looking back. He could hear only parts of her thoughts but so many of his own thoughts ran through his mind that he could not focus. But clear as day Ben heard the voice in her head, forcing her not to look back, for if she looked back, she knew she would stay with him. That she would take his hand no matter what side he fought for. Ben wouldn’t let hat happen. He wouldn’t let her faith die after all she’d been through to keep it alive. He closed off his mind to her and felt her pain as she ran away. Away from her pain, away from her conviction, away from him. 

Ben felt the conflict rise within him once again. He knew where he stood now, but he didn’t know if he could at this point. He’d done so many terrible things. How could he fight for good. How could he ask them to accept him? He couldn’t. They wouldn’t. Anyone from the Resistance would not hesitate to kill him on sight. And he wouldn’t blame them. He couldn’t return to the First Order. He had no longing or place there as he had thought he had. 

Slowly, Ben stood. He still felt sore from where he had been stabbed but the injury no longer remained. So with a jagged breath, he brought himself up to the edge of the broken remains of the once dreaded Death Star and stared out at the ocean. He felt empty. As though he had no purpose in life anymore. He could go after Rey, but she would not have him. He refused to return to the First Order. He refused. So where did that leave him? Ben groaned. Why did Rey have to save him? What did he have left to live for?

“Hey kid.” Ben heard an all too familiar voice call from behind. Ben shuddered, trying to block out that voice. It was impossible. Ben turned around, at a loss for words. There he stood. Han Solo. Ben’s father. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Han let out a low sigh. “I miss you son.”

“Your son is dead.” Ben took in a deep breath, knowing the lie in his words. The same words he’d spoken to his father just moments before he’d killed him. 

Han took a step forward and shook his head. ”No.” Three more steps, they were face to face now. “Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive.” 

“Your just a memory.” Ben said, too afraid to hope.

Han gave the slight inclination of a nod. ”Your memory.” He looked Ben in the eye. “Come home.”

”Its too late. She’s gone.” Ben said, pain throbbing in his heart. 

Han took a deep breath. ”Your mother is gone. What she stood for, what she fought for, that’s not gone.” He sighed. “Ben.” 

“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” Ben choked on a sob in between words. 

Han stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben’s cheek. “You do.” He said with certainty. 

Ben lifted his saber as he had before but this time Han did not reach out to take it. Ben choked on a sob and stared into the eyes of his father. The man who loved him. “Dad...” He said, his voice wavering as he tried to find a way to tell his father that he loved him and that he was sorry for everything he’d done. For killing him, and being the cause of his mother’s death. He wanted to let his father know that he loved him.

Han looked him in the eye, his lips pursed and he nodded. “I know.” He said, a looked of understanding in his eyes. Ben spun around and threw the lightsaber as far into the sea as he could. Ben felt a great weight lift of his shoulders. His father knew. He had known all along that Ben loved him, and Ben had, all along.

It was then that he knew where he stood. He loved his mother and he loved his father. And he loved his uncle, even if Luke had tried to kill him when he was young and training. He loved his uncle Lando and Chewy. But most of all, he loved Rey. He loved who she had become. She was not dark and she never would be. Because she was good. And that was why he loved her. That was why he had been drawn to her. She always stood for what she believed in, no matter how easy she could have given in, she never did. He saw now that she had not denied him because she did not care for him. But because she cared too much for what she believed in.


	2. Chapter One - Defiance

“Long have a waited...” Rey’s eyes widened as the voice from behind sent shivers down her spine. She felt her chest tighten and her breath became slow and thin. Nausea settled in the back of her mind and Rey knew that the time had come to face her fears. She struggled to move with every step as she turned around to face her grandfather. Rey took a shallow breath. She had prepared for this. She had known that she had to face him and she had been ready. So why did she feel so weak? Her knees felt like jelly and Rey felt overwhelming nausea as she turned around to finally meet her grandfather. 

“For my grandchild to come home.” Her grandfather said with open arms. Rey watched, horrified, as the creature who had once been a man, the man who was the reason for her existence, approached her. She shuddered. He was barely alive and his body was mangled and useless. But even then, in his weakened state, he was able to maipulate, control, and even influence what had been happening throughout the galaxy. How was it possible? Rey trembled as his presence surged through her and strenghened her power. She could feel the connection of their blood growing stronger. His words rang through her mind. “For my grandchild to come home.” Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion. Did he not want her dead like her parents?

“I never wanted you dead.” He said as he read her mind with a smile. Rey blinked, trying to keep him from seeing the fear in her eyes, the pain in her expression, and the uncontrollable anger he was about to unleash. “I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine.” He smiled, sending shrills through her mind. Rey shuddered, fighting the urge to kill him then and there. She wouldn’t give in to her anger, she wouldn’t! She’d almost killed Ben... or Kylo Ren last time she gave into her anger. But whether he was Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, she didn’t want to kill him. Her overwhelming anger frightened her, and she was determined to fight it. 

“You will take the throne.” Palpatine said matter-of-factly, coming closer with every word. “It is your birthright to rule here. It is in your blood, our blood.” He smiled maliciously. Rey stepped back, trying to keep her distance so that she did not do anything drastic or stupid if he came near her. She would keep her anger under control and not strike until he was finished. She was justified in killing him to say the least, but Rey wouldn’t kill him out of anger and hatred. She would kill him to save the Resistance and be rid of the Sith forever.

“I haven’t come to lead the Sith,” She said raising her head. “I’ve come to end them.” Rey finished her statement, keeping her eyes downcast yet watching his proximity. 

“As a Jedi?” He asked as if it were a statement but he was proving it certain. 

”Yes.” She said, looking up and meeting his eye with certainty and finality. 

Palpatine frowned. “No...” He said, drawing out the word in his ragged voice. “In your hatred, your anger, you want to kill me.” He said reaching into her mind. “That is what I want.” Rey shook her head, a barely noticeable motion and stared at him, her brow furrowed with confusion. What did he mean? Rey’s breathing became heavy as he still neared. She struggled to keep her anger and confusion under control but her blood boiled hot.

“Kill me... and my spirit will pass into you. As all the Sith live in me, you will be Emperess. We will be one.” Rey gasped and shook her head. No! She cried out inside her mind. She would never become a Sith! She would never become the Emperess! But dread overtook her. How was she going kill him without becoming the new Sith leader?! How could she defeat him without becoming the Empress?! She refused to strike him down in anger and become everything she had ever feared she be. No matter how much she hated him, Rey would never take that path.

”The time has come!” He said with hands raised high and a crowd came to life behind them. Rey turned as fear settled in. “With your hatred you will take my life and you will ascend!” The crowd began to cheer and chant, for they knew their leader was about to take on a new form. Rey wouldn’t let that happen though. She would not allow the Sith to take over, using her as their power source. Rey swallowed, knowing what she had to do and felt the heat pass from her flushed face. She would not hate him any longer. No matter what he had done to her, she would not let hatred rule her anymore. 

”All you want is for me to hate but I won’t.” Rey said truthfully. “Not even you.” She raised her chin, no longer ashamed or afraid. She let out the breath she had been holding in for so long and felt her chest release the tightness it had been carrying. The tightness of her anger and fear. But she was no longer angry, and she did not fear him. This was her destiny and she would save her friends, even if it meant her death. 

“Weak.” Palpatine spat. “Like your parents.” Her said, shaking his head as if disappointed.

Rey shook her head in defiance, realizing that he was trying to spark her anger and make her attack him. But she only felt peace at the thought of her parents. They had not abandoned her. They had loved her and died trying to protect her. “My parents were strong. They saved me from you.”

“Your master, Luke Skywalker was saved by his father, the only family you have... is me.” Palpatine looked up and the ceiling began to move, metal scraping against metal as the roof began to open, shaking the Sith temple and revealing the raging battle between the First Order and the Resistance. Rey gasped as she looked up and saw the Resistance’s army being defeated, ships going down one by one. “They don’t have long. No one’s coming to help them, and you are the one who led them here.” Palpatine grinned and got closer. “Strike me down! Take the throne and reign over the new empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them.” He raised his head. “Refuse and your new family... dies.”

Rey stared at the sky, where all of her friends were fighting. They were fighting for their lives, for their freedom, and for what they believed in. They were fighting for what Leia believed in. Rey felt tears sting in her eyes. Fear overpowered her. They could not die because of her. Not when she had the power to stop it. Rey swallowed and dropped her gaze. Anger surged through her veins, but not anger towards Palpatine. It was anger because she had no power to stop what was about to come. She wouldn’t let her friends die when they’d come this far, standing up for what was right and what they believed in. They all had so much hope. Finn. Poe. Rose. Rey loved each and every one of them. 

But then, she felt something. A presence. It washed over her, and suddenly she felt the renewal of strength. It spread through her, warming her from the inside and giving her courage. There was so much hope and peace radiating from this presence. She knew immediately who it was, she had felt his presence so many times over their bond, but she could not believe it. Of all the times they had connected because of their Force bond, she had never felt these emotions from him. So powerful and strong, yet at the same time, light and pure. He had come to make peace with the light. He had come to fight for good. He had come, not as Kylo Ren, but as Ben Solo. 

Rey felt a renewal of courage and strength and turned to face Palpatine. She knew what she needed to do, and Ben had given her the strength to do it. She looked at her grandfather and gave him a slight nod and he smiled. Rey took a deep breath. Ben was getting closer, she could feel his presence, giving her courage, but then there was some kind of interference. Rey cursed in her mind but looked up to her grandfather. “She will draw her weapon.” The machine that carried Palpatine’s limp body brought him near to her.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She could feel Ben, but she couldn’t see him. What was keeping him from reaching her? She could sense a disturbance in their connection and she could feel his growing uneasiness. Rey took a deep breath pulled Luke’s lightsaber from the clip in her belt and ignited it. She had no time to wait, for Palpatine was foretelling her every move. “She will come near to me.” His voice was haunting. She had no choice but to obey. 

Then she saw him. Ben was standing before the Knights of Ren. Rey stifled a gasped. There were six of them against Ben! She watched as they approached him and came to a horrible realization. He had no weapon! It was then that Rey knew what she had to do. Her gaze remained on Palpatine but she kept Ben in the back of her mind so that she could see him as well. She could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. He was trying to work out a plan, but she did not sense any panic in his mindset, only worry. Worry that he would not reach her in time. 

“She will take her revenge!” Rey looked up to Palpatine, taking slow steps forward. She felt pain surge through their bond and knew Ben had received several blows from the Knights blades. She saw them crowd, ganging up on him. He was hit in the chest and stomach, then took two blows to the face. Ben doubled over, holding a hand against his abdomen and took several ragged breaths before standing up again. Rey could feel his pain. He was still hunched slightly and clutched his stomach tightly. 

“And with the stroke of her saber, the Sith shall be reborn! The Jedi are dead!!” Ben looked up and their gaze’s locked. Rey felt him pour his energy and emotions into her. Courage. Comfort. Sorrow. Joy. Fear. Hope. All of these emotions washed over her and she knew that he had transferred all this into her along with a considerable amount of energy. Rey didn’t break their gaze and relayed her plan to him in his mind through their bond. She saw a ghost of a smile play at his lips and she saw the excitement in his eyes. Rey gave the slightest flutter of her eyes to confirm that he was ready and Ben nodded.

“Do it! Make the sacrifice!” Rey has not realized how close Palpatine had come. She looked away from Ben and into the face of her grandfather. She took a deep breath and revealed anger in her expression as she drew back her saber. She raised it high above her head, drawing her hand behind her back. She felt his fingers brush hers and the weight of the lightsaber disappeared. She let go and revealed her empty hand, causing Palpatine to let out a howl. 

Ben had taken her lightsaber and now faced the Knights of Ren, ready to kill. They looked at the saber in his hand in surprise, backing away from Ben and he shrugged. He smiled slightly then let out a short breath and attacked. Rey could feel slight sorrow on his part because he had known these people. There were, in fact, people behind those masks, and Ben had known them. But they were corrupt, and Ben knew that. They had chosen their path of evil and had not been conflicted as he had. So as they attacked, he defended himself. 

Rey too, had pulled out Leia’s saber and now fought against Palpatine’s Sith guards. They fired at her but she caught the blasts midair with Force and sent the lasers at her opponents. Soon, they had all almost taken each other out. Rey let her guard down, but she hadn’t realized there was one Sith guard left. He shot his blaster at her and the laser was aimed straight for her chest. But at the last second, a force pulled the blast back, running it through the guard himself. The Sith guard fell over, revealing Ben to have been the one who saved her.

Their eyes locked once more and he took long strides towards her. Palpatine was close, and watched as Ben approached her, but Ben didn’t care. He had eyes only for Rey. Rey felt overwhelming happiness wash over her. Even though they were about to face the most feared Sith in the galaxy, Ben felt happiness upon seeing her. And he was determined to protect her, at all costs. Rey let out a slight smile. Ben reciprocated her smile and nodded. Rey took a deep breath and they both turned, raising their sabers to face Darth Sidious. 

”Stand together, die together!” Sheev Palpatine declared, and pulled them forward with only the slight raise of his hand. Both Ben and Rey dropped their lightsabers and were pulled to their knees. Rey felt a surge of energy leave her body and Ben weakened as well. Palpatine’s body began to regenerate. He lifted his hands and watched as his fingers grew back into their full form. ”The life force of your bond, a dyad in the Force, a power like life itself.” Ben resisted, he fought against the emperor’s powerful Force hold. “Unseen for generations. And now, the power of two shall restore the one true emperor.” 

Palpatine raised his hand and began to suck the life force from Ben and Rey. Rey felt her life force weaken as he pulled all the energy from her small body. She did not have the strength to fight him. Rey could not bear the thought of the emperor being restored from her own life force. The thought that she was rejuvenating him just by her being alive. She fought his hold but felt her consciousness failing. Ben was withstanding the loss of life better than she was, but she could still feel him grow weak. Palpatine laughed cruelly and she cried out. “Ahhh!” She let out a final scream before falling unconscious.

Rey could not see anything. She couldn’t even think. She was too weak. But then, she felt something that grew in the left side of her chest. A warmth that blossomed within her chest. It was slight but still something to keep her heart pumping. Rey. She heard a voice. Rey, please wake up. Get up. Get up. What Rey didn’t know, was that Ben had transferred what little power he had left into her, praying that she would awake. But as she gained her strength, still unconscious, he stood to face the emperor alone. 

Palpatine turned to Ben and snarled as he struggled to get to his feet. The emperor only raised a finger and caught Ben in a force hold, raising him off the ground. “As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!” Palpatine said in triumph and thrust his hand forward, sending Ben tumbling through the air. He was thrown off the cliff, crashing into the rocks and disappeared. Rey gasped mentally as she felt pain spasm through her entire body. It seared through her back then spread across her limbs. Ben had experienced this same pain, only ten times worse. 

“Do not fear their feeble attack my faithful! Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!” Sheev Palpatine rose upon his throne and raised his hands. Electricity shot out of his fingers, sending lightning bolts throughout the sky. The lightning bolts hit countless numbers of ships, taking down each and every Resistance ship and the army began to fall. 

Rey regained consciousness and groaned, pushing herself into her back. She watched, with eyes wide open while the Resistance fell. She was powerless to help them. Too helpless to save them. A pitiful excuse for tears formed in her eyes. She was too weak to fight them, but too weak to fully let them fall. So instead, her eyes glassed over, blurring her vision. Be with me. Her mind cried in a whisper of a voice. Be with me. “Be with me.” Rey finally voiced out loud in a whisper. 

These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them. Rey could not understand how or why, but she knew who was speaking to her. She could place the voices with the names of those who spoke, even though they were the voices of those whom Rey had never met before. Every Jedi who had ever lived now spoke to her, giving her faith and strength. These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them. That voice repeated in her mind. The Jedi who had just spoken was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke’s old master. She had heard his voice once before, when she touched Luke’s lightsaber for the first time.

Another voice soon followed... Rey. Rey gasped. That was the voice of Anakin Skywalker. The one and only Darth Vader. Ben’s grandfather. Rey. Ashoka. Rey. Kanan. Then Anakin’s voice came to her again. Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did. Rey gasped at the sound of remorse in Anakin’s voice. Ben. His grandfather’s presence reminded her so much of Ben’s. The light. Find the light Rey. Luminara. You are not alone, Rey. Kanan. Alone, never have you been. Yoda. Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you now. Qui-Gon’s voice was so powerful and strong. The Force surrounds you, Rey. Anakin’s voice brought tears to her eyes. Let it guide you... Aayla. As it guided us. Ashoka. Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey. Mace Windu. Let it lift you. Kanan. Rise Rey. Adi Gialla.

Rey’s hand flew to the ground with newfound strength and renewed faith. She gasped, breathing rapidly. We stand behind you, Rey. Qui-Gon. Rey. Obi-Wan. Rise in the Force. Yoda. Another hand flew to the ground. In the heart of a Jedi, lies her strength. Kanan. Rise. Obi-Wan. Rise! Qui-Gon. Rey cried out and pushed herself up. Rey. Rey let out a hollow breath as tears formed in her eyes. She missed that voice so much. The Force will be with you, always. Master Luke. Luke Skywalker. Rey took one last sharp intake of breath and stood before Sidious. With the power of the Jedi, she would end the Sith in this night. 

Rey reached out and Luke’s lightsaber flew into her outstretched hand. She took a deep breath and raised her chin. Palpatine turned to face her and looked down at his granddaughter in contempt. “Let your death be the final word in the story of the Rebellion.” He raised his hand and sent electricity at her. Rey raised her lightsaber and blocked the lightning attacks. Palpatine sneered. “You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am all the Sith!” 

No. Rey heard a voice, speaking clearly in her head above the commotion. He’s wrong, Rey. I was wrong. You’re not nothing. You are strong, and brave, and powerful. You are powerful, not because of your blood and not because of him. You are powerful because you stand up for what you believe in. You’re not nothing, Rey. You’re everything. Your everything to me. Rey felt tears come to her eyes. Ben. He was alive! 

Rey raised her head with newfound confidence. “And I...” Rey held an outstreched hand behind her back, using the Force to summon Leia’s saber. It came flying through the air and she caught it in her open hand then brought it up to Luke’s. The two lightsabers collided, strengthening her. It was as it should be. Luke and Leia, brother and sister, the twin’s sabers reunited, rekindling their power. The lightning bolts began to reflect off of the twin sabers and electrocute Palpatine. “Am all the Jedi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> So this took soooo long because of the Jedi voices and capturing Rey’s feelings and mindset was hard to complete. But I hope I was able to accomplish what I set out to do. Capture this powerful scene and put it into words. I really hope you all enjoyed it. For this chapter I would suggest going on YouTube and looking up Reylo, Somebody You Loved. There are many versions and you can find one you like the best. But I love that song and the way it fits with Ben and Rey. Also, I am now convinced the new ship name should be Bey. Pronounced like Bae. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter Two - Broken

The pain was overwhelming, but Ben still fought it. He struggled against the powerful hold of the emperor. He couldn’t let it end this way. Ben would not allow his own life force to regenerate Palpatine and restore his body. He struggled, calling on the Force to help him and looked over at Rey. She groaned, then let out a pained scream that sounded like a growl. Ben could feel the pain the emperor was inflicting on her. Rey was fading from his mind, she was struggling to remain conscious. The loss of life was taking more of a toll on her. The emperor was taking more of her life than Ben’s.

Ben let out a low growl. Palpatine could take his life, but with everything he had in him, Ben wouldn’t let him take Rey’s. Even if it meant his own death, he wouldn’t let her die at the hands of the emperor. At the hands of her own grandfather. How could any man take the life of their own granddaughter? Ben groaned. Because this was no man. This was an evil being, a Sith, uncapable of love. Ben looked at Rey desperately. Even if he died tonight, he knew one thing for certain, he would not die this way. His death would not mean the emperor’s return!

With a deep breath, Ben gave one last attempt to break the emperor’s hold. Rey screamed, and Ben felt her consciousness waver. He groaned, struggling to fight back. Ben felt Rey force all of her energy into breaking their connection so that the emperor could not feed off of their bond and Palpatine dropped them. Ben felt excruciating loss at Rey’s absence from him. But her idea had worked. The emperor had released them. He heard Rey let out a soft whimper as they fell to the ground. She was weak. Ben was on the brink of blacking out himself when he felt Rey’s consciousness go out completely.

Ben took rapid breaths, inhaling as sharply as he could. The cold air entering his lungs as if he’d been submerged in ice cold water. Ben shuddered and lay on his back, staring up at the stars. He blinked as he watched the Resistance fall. Ships exploding, people dying. Ben sighed and gasped for air again. He had to do something. He had to stand and fight back. He couldn’t let them die. Ben couldn’t let what his mother believed in die with her. What she believed in still lived. It lived in the Resistance. It lived in Rey. And it lived in him now. 

Gathering his strength, Ben struggled to his knees. He looked over at Rey who still laid unconscious on her side, her body limp. Ben groaned, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. His leg hurt agonizingly from a wound he’d received while fighting the Knights of Ren. When Palpatine has drained his energy, the real pain of his wound kicked in. But he wouldn’t let that stop him. Ben straightened his injured leg behind him, supporting most of his weight on his hands and uninjured knee, then slowly tried to stand. Rey. Rey. You have to get up. You have to wake up! His mind called to her but she was not there. She was in a deep unconscious state.

Palpatine turned to Ben and snarled as he struggled to get to his feet. Ben let out a shallow breath and grunted, trying to push himself to his feet. But he wasnt even standing yet when the emperor raised a hand and lifted Ben off the ground. He held Ben in a powerful hold, immobilizing him and binding his arms and legs so that he could not move. “As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!” Palpatine said in triumph, joy emanating from his voice. He thrust his hand forward, pushing Ben backwards and sending him flying through the air.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he tumbled towards the cliff. He felt sharp pain sear through his back as he was smashed against the rocks. The jagged, stone cliffside being driven into his lower back and thigh as he was thrown into the chasm. The pain was overwhelming, and Ben didn’t know when it would end. It felt as though he was falling to the center of the planet. But instead of the planet’s core being it’s heat source, it got colder. Colder and darker. Ben began to loose hope. No. He’d already lost it. When would the falling stop already? When would he hit the cold, hard ground and just die? 

Spasms erupted down his spine, and Ben knew that he was not dead. If he were dead, he would not be in this much pain. Had he fallen to the bottom of the chasm already? Ben didn’t remember hitting the ground. Perhaps he’d blacked out. He didn’t know. But he knew one thing for certain, the pain was excruciating. Ben groaned as he rolled over then froze. He wasn’t at the bottom of the chasm. He was on some kind of ledge, and if he moved any further than a few inches, he would surely plummet to his death. Ben blinked, trying to focus on his far down he had fallen. He was probabaly less than a mile to the top. How in the galaxy did he manage to land on a ledge and not fall straight to his death? 

Ben knew that death was close at hand, even if the fall itself has not killed him. Why was he still alive? Why had he not died already? Surely Ben has sustained too many injuries to live. He was too weak and too broken. Then he felt it. Rey. She was regaining consciousness. She was waking up! Rey. Rey. Rey. His mind screamed. That was why he was still alive. Ben has to ensure that she succeeded in destroying the Sith once and for all. He had to help her destroy Palpatine and make sure that she remained safe and alive. Until then, his purpose would be incomplete. 

As soon as he came to that realization, Ben felt a surge of energy, pushing him to get up. He heard voices. Voices commanding him to get up. Voices of those he knew and loved, voices of those he did not know, and voices of those whom he’d only ever heard legends of. But he knew who they belonged to without question. The Jedi. They were all among him. But they were not focused on him. They were helping Rey. They were giving her the strength to stand as they were doing the same for him. Only their presence pushed Ben and gave him the energy needed to stand and begin to climb the rocky cliffside. 

One hand after the other, Ben pulled himself up as high as he could. His leg was completely useless and mostly just dead weight. He could only move it slightly and what little he did was excruciating. But he continued to drag himself up. Up. Up. Up. Ben only stopped for brief moments to catch his breath, sitting on a ledge or rock. He groaned, pressing a hand to his leg. The Knights of Ren had given him a large gash across his thigh which was now inflamed and bleeding excessively. The pressure wasn’t helping and Ben knew he would soon loose to much blood and pass out. He’d already lost so much energy to the emperor, he was on the verge of loosing consciousness already. 

On top of that, Ben was fairly certain that the fall had broken his femur. When he’d smashed against the rocks, he’d heard a sickening snap. At the time, Ben hadn’t known what part of his body it had come from, he had been in so much pain. But now, now he knew. It was pure agony. His whole leg throbbed and he could barely feel it. But he would let it stop him. He had to get to the top. He had to help Rey. So, gripping the jagged edges in the cliffside, Ben pulled himself upward one more. 

He was near the top now, he could feel it. He could hear the cackling laughter of the emperor. Ben grimaced as he heard his voice. “Let you death be the final word in the story of the rebellion.” Palpatine said and Ben heard a crack of lightning. Something blocked the surge of electricity and was withholding it from hitting its target. Rey. Ben knew she was facing him. Alone. He groaned, pulling himself higher. The entire temple rang with the sounds of thunder. But even the fizzling and cackling of the lightning could not block out the emperors voice. “You are nothing. A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am all the Sith!” Palpatine sneered.

Ben closed his eyes. He projected his voice into her mind and felt her presence soothe his aching body. No. Ben said, speaking clearly in her head above the commotion. He’s wrong, Rey. I was wrong. You’re not nothing. He said, knowing truly that he had been wrong. You are strong, and brave, and powerful. You are powerful, not because of your blood and not because of him. You are powerful because you stand up for what you believe in. You’re not nothing, Rey. Ben said, knowing she was his whole world. You’re everything. Your everything to me. Ben gasped, opening his eyes and letting out jagged breaths. He knew she now had the strength to defeat the emperor. He believed in her. She would defeat the emperor, and in the process, all the Sith! 

Rey raised her head with newfound confidence. Ben had given her the strength and condifenve she’d needed. “And I...” Rey held an outstreched hand behind her back, using the Force to summon Leia’s saber. Ben felt the pull of he using the Force. She was using too much energy! Ben projected what little energy to her as he could but felt his consciousness waver and cut off the connection. His mother’s saber came flying through the air and Rey caught it in her open hand then brought it up to Luke’s. The two lightsabers collided, strengthening her. It was as it should be. Luke and Leia, brother and sister, the twin’s sabers reunited, rekindling their power. The lightning bolts began to reflect off of the sabers and electrocute Palpatine. “Am all the Jedi.”

There was a blinding flash and the emperor howled. His cry echoed through the temple and was followed by a deafening ring that pierced the sky. Ben could not see what had happened but he knew that the emperor was gone. Rey had succeeded. Ben let out a sigh of relief. He could feel the evil weakening and it’s presence lifting and leaving Exegol. But then he felt something else, or rather, he didn’t feel someone. The horrifying reality began to settle and Ben’s heart stopped. Rey was fading. Her strength was depleted and she didn’t have the strength left to continue living. Ben could feel her emotions, he could hear her thoughts. Thoughts filled with relief, peace, sorrow, and finally, joy. But as soon as he felt them, they slipped away. Rey was giving in to death. She had fulfilled her purpose and now she could rest in peace. 

Ben let out a small cry and grunted, gathering all the strength he had left to pull himself up the cliff. He reached out to her through their bond. Her consciousness was slipping fast now. Ben drew his hand away from his wound and climbed with two hands now. He had to get to her. With ever fiber of his being, Ben longed to see her one last time. Rey was the only thing that mattered now. He had no other reason to live. Saving her was the only thing that mattered. Ben couldn’t live without her. Not now that he’d finally found peace. It was because of her that her found peace, and he wouldn’t let that slip away. 

Their bond weakened with every second that passed. Ben felt her pain begin to dissolve. She felt relieved that she could no longer feel the pain and sorrow. Rey didn’t realize that she was dying, and that with her, died their bond. Their dyad. Surely the Force had connected them for a reason. This couldn’t be the end. It just couldn’t. Ben let out a strangled sob. She was fading into darkness. No! Ben gripped onto her consciousness, holding fast to her presence. She couldn’t leave him. Not now, after she’d spent years trying to save him from the darkness. Not now, when she’d finally succeeded. Not now that they could finally be together! This couldn’t be the end...

Ben’s hand finally reached the top and with one last strangled growl, he pulled himself up. His leg throbbed and exhaustion began to take over. Ben fell to the hard stone ground with a final breath of relief. But just as the victory of reaching the top sank in, Ben saw her lying there, motionless, and all the light began to fade from his eyes. Rey. Ben gasped, his vision blurring. He felt the agony of heartbreak once again. But this time, it was not the heartbreak of rejection, it was the heartbreak of loss.

Ben started towards her lifeless form, praying that she was not gone. He’d already lost everyone he’d ever cared about. His parents were dead by Ben’s own hand, and now Rey was dying... or worse, already dead, and it was all his fault. Ben felt the tears begin to fall. If only he’d turned sooner. If only he’d joined her when she’d begged him to turn to the light. If Ben hadn’t been so stubborn and had come to the light sooner then she wouldn’t be lying on the cold, hard ground. Ben bit back the pain and looked up at her. He prayed that she hadn’t breathed her last breath yet. There she lay, lifeless and motionless. So still and beautiful. Rey. Oh God please no, Rey.

Ben stood and made an attempt to run to her but crumbled to the ground in pain. He grunted, ignoring the throbbing that spread from his thigh through his whole body and braced himself on his elbows. Ben grit his teeth and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, staggering forward inch by inch. The pain was nothing compared to the agony he felt at loosing Rey. She couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t! Ben pulled himself forward and reached her. She still didn’t move. Rey? His mind called, his voice too weak to say her name out loud. Wake up Rey. Please wake up. But she still didn’t show any sign of life. Their bond had faded into nothing, Rey was gone, and Ben had died inside. 

As gently as he could manage, Ben reached out and grasped Rey’s arms. Her skin was so cold. Ben grunted, shifting so that he could pull her into his arms. Even as weak as he was, Rey felt light and weightless. Ben fell back and pulled her into his lap, cradling her fragile figure in his arms. Her eyes were so emotionless, so empty, like a void. Her face, expressionless and blank. Ben shifted, rocking back and forth and looking around for somebody, anybody to help him. To help him save her. Ben looked down at Rey. She was so cold.

Ben shuddered, feeling the need to warm her. He pulled her close to his chest and buried his chin in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her back securely. Ben let out a ragged breath and sobbed. This was the first time he’d held her since they met. But more importantly, this was the first time he’d held her as Ben Solo. Ben stared at the ground on contemplation. He couldn’t just let her die. Ben held her tightly, begging her heart to start beating again. Praying her pulse would spark to life beneath his grasp.

When Rey didn’t move, her eyes still staring blankly into nothing. Ben lowered her gently into his lap and made his decision. A decision that would alter both of their lives forever... or what little time he may have left. Ben took a deep breath and placed his hand over Rey’s stomach. When Rey had healed him, she hadn’t even needed to touch him, but in this case Ben did not have the strength to hold his hand above her and project his remaining energy into her. Also, he felt that the human contact would be needed to bring her back to life. 

Closing his eyes, Ben concentrated on transferring all of his energy and life force into her frail body. He didn’t even know if this was going to work but he had to try. Even if it killed him. Without Rey, he had no reason to live. Ben had to try to bring her back, killing himself in the process. Whether she came back to life or not didn’t matter as long as he tried. He would die regardless. If he succeeded, Rey would continue on living and live a long happy life with her new family. If he failed, then Ben would soon be joining her in the afterlife. 

Ben kept his breaths steady, trying to keep his intake of oxygen regular so that he could preform the transfer properly. He couldn’t make a mistake and mess this up. This had to work, it just had to. But even in his desperation, Ben did not rush the process and kept his mind at bay. His eyes remained closed, but Ben could feel a bit of warmth return to her body as it left his. He was weakening, but, it was strengthening her. Ben was fading, which meant that his life had to be going into Rey’s body. Then he felt her hand cover his.

Overwhelming joy coursed through his veins and Ben finally felt true happiness. Her hand was warm. Rey blinked and tilted her head slightly then smiled upon seeing him. Her smile was so beautiful. Rey day up straighter and met Ben’s eye. There he saw true joy. There was no more pain, there was no more anger, there was no more sorrow. Only joy. The kind of happiness that he’d so longed for all his life. The happiness that he’d only felt as a small child. True, pure, and innocent hoy. 

Rey smiled and gentle tears entered her eyes. Tears of joy. Rey let out a small breath of laughter and grinned. “Ben.” She said at last, voicing his name. For the first time, she was calling him by his real name and he was able to claim it for his own. Of all the times she’d called him that before, it had meant nothing because he wasn’t Ben Solo then, he had been Kylo Ren. But now, now he was able to proudly call himself Ben Solo. He could look Rey in the eye and know she was speaking to him. He was at last, Ben Solo.

Ben’s eyes scanned her entire face, soaking in her joy and happiness. She was alive! Ben let a gentle smile play at his lips, but was too busy taking in the pure rush of emotion upon seeing her alive and well. Rey reached up and her fingers grazed his cheek. Wherever her hand touched, warmth blossomed across his skin. Ben lifted a hand to caress her cheek and Rey blinked, pressing her palm against his cheek and leaning in. 

Their lips met and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Warmth erupted throughout his entire body and he felt sparks fly. Ben could no longer think about how weak he felt, for she had just given him the strength to carry on, if only for a few seconds more. Ben kissed her desperately and passionately as Rey returned the kiss hungrily. Ben placed a hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Rey’s hands still caressed his face gently but firmly. She had initiated the kiss, which made it all the more special. Ben couldn’t have asked for anything more. He loved Rey so desperately and had given everything up for her. Now he could be at peace.

Ben pulled away from the kiss so that he could look at her one last time. She was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy. And he succeeded. Rey smiled the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Her fingers still gently grazed his cheek and Ben felt a tingle along the path they traced. It was then that Ben gave her the biggest grin in the world, because she was his world. He put all of his heart and soul into his first and last smile for her. Rey smiled back and Ben felt complete. His life force had faded, and his strength was depleted. It was a wonder he was still alive to experience this wonderful moment of pure bliss. But as all good things, it had come to an end. First Ben felt weak, then he felt the life drain from within him and he closed his eyes, falling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello! Sorry this update took so long! Hopefully the next one won’t take as long! I am adding to the next chapter, something that didn’t happen in the movie but I felt should seeing as this separate story arc was left incomplete. So I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment and like if you have not! Have a great day or night!!


	4. Chapter Three - Renewal

“Rey.” Rey heard a voice. Someone was calling her name. Rey blinked and looked around, uncertain of where she was. What had happened? She was still in the Sith temple, but she was not there physically. Rey couldn’t feel... anything. Not the wind that echoed through the cave, not the cold of the darkness, and not the pain of the wounds her body had sustained. Rey lifted her hands to eye level and examined her skin. Where once there had been wounds, her skin was now unblemished and glowed with a slight blue hue. Rey lifted a hand to her head. No longer did she long for rest, for she was not tired. She felt no more pain or exhaustion, but rather, she felt renewed. She felt... peace. It was odd. She couldn’t quite describe it, but there was some type of... beauty in it. 

With a frail breath, Rey looked down at her broken body and gasped. She pressed her fingertips to her mouth and a sob escaped her lips. The relief began to fade and Rey felt overwhelming sorrow. Sorrow because she had not lived a full life. Sorrow because she would not live to rejoice in this victory with her friends. And sorrow because she never got the opportunity to have a family of her own with the man she loved. Ben. He was alive. That was all that mattered now. Rey sighed. She may not have lived a full life, but she had lived a happy one, for what little time she had in the end. Rey had friends and family who loved her. Her parents had loved her. Rey once again looked down at her physical form, now glad to be free of the pain. To be free of the burden that had once laid on her shoulders. The emperor was dead, the Sith were gone, and Rey could now rest in peace. 

“Rey.” The voice called again. Rey turned away from her body and looked up. She saw a man, surrounded by a blue haze similar to her own. He smiled gently and held out a hand to her. ”It’s time to come home, Rey.” He said gently. Rey’s eyes widened and she gasped, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. Rey felt tears enter her gaze and she let out a small whimper. She stared at the man, unable to believe her eyes. Rey stepped forward slowly, reaching out and gingerly brushed her fingers against his. Rey gasped. She could feel him. It wasn’t like when she was alive. If she’d tried to touch Luke’s ghost, her hand would pass right through him. But now, Rey could interact with a being of the Force. Rey had known that she had died, but this only confirmed it.

She looked back at her body once more and choked on a sob, letting the tears fall. Was she ready to leave her life in the land of the living behind? Could she truly say goodbye to everything she’d fought so hard to protect? Could she forget about those whom she’d come to care so dearly about and let them go? And even then, could she truly be at peace with the short life she had lived? Could she accept what little happiness she had been given in her living life and move on the the afterlife? So many questions ran through her head and Rey gasped. The intake of oxygen was not needed, she didn’t truly need to breath at all, but Rey was not accustomed to a life beyond the living. 

Rey let out a shallow breath and turned back to the man. “Dad?” Rey asked in a whimper. The man nodded. “Dad!” Rey cried, collapsing in his arms. “I’m here Rey. I’m here.” His deep voice calmed her and Rey trembled. “Oh father, I waited so long. So long to meet you...” Rey said between sobs. Her breath was short and she choked on her whimpers. “I know, Rey. I’m so sorry.” He said, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms around her back to hold her close. The joy she felt upon meeting her father sank in, and Rey buried her face in his shoulder. There was still sorrow in the embrace, for Rey could not feel his warmth or finally know the smell of her father’s clothes, but the good outweighed the bad. Rey sighed, finally feeling safe in her father’s embrace. She’d finally found the belonging she’d sought her entire life. 

When her father finally pulled away from Rey’s embrace, he placed a hand on her cheek so that he could look at her. Rey met his eye and tried to keep her voice steady. “Mother?” She asked, fearing she already knew the answer. His eyes scanned her face and Rey saw tears enter his gaze. “Oh Rey, your mother wasn’t Force sensitive. She can’t be here with us now.” Her father said, his eyes, Rey’s eyes, full of sorrow. He brushed her hair away from her face so that he could look her in the eye. “But she loved you so much Rey.” Rey smiled sadly and her father let out a short breath. “You’ve grown so much. My beautiful, beautiful little girl.” He said, pulling her close once more. Rey saw his tears fall but could not feel them as they splashed onto her shoulder. She shuddered slightly as she too let the tears fall and they streamed down her face. 

“Rey.” Rey hugged her father tighter, believing the voice who called her name to be his. “Rey?” She heard his voice call her name again. But this time, it sounded weak and vulnerable. “Yes father?” Rey asked, pulling away from his arms to face him. Her father shook his head. “It is not I who calls for you, Rey.” He released her and Rey slowly turned around to look back down on the mortal world. There she saw Ben. He struggled, limping over to where her physical form lay. She could feel his pain, even still in death. He was in such agony. Ben reached Rey and pulled her into his arms, cradling her lifeless body. It was lifeless because she was not with it. She was here, in the world between worlds. 

Rey looked down at the man she loved. He was so heartbroken it pained her to watch as he trembled, holding her body close to his chest. She looked back at her father, who looked down on the scene sorrowfully. “He is a good man, my daughter. It is you who we may all thank for bringing him back to the light. Ben Solo returned to the light because of you, because of his love for you. He would have given you a wonderful life.” Rey took in her father’s words and watched as Ben lowered her into his lap. He looked down into her eyes that stared so emptily. Rey thought that he was accepting her death and that he had begun his mourning, but she continued to watch, dumbstruck, as he laid a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. 

Hurriedly, Rey turned back to her father and gasped. She felt a change begin to blossom within her. She began to feel it again. Warmth. Rey lifted a hand to her stomach where she felt the warmth began then felt it rise to her chest. She looked to her father desperately and he watched, amazed. He let out a long breath and took Rey’s hands in his, smiling brightly. “He’s made his decision.” Rey blinked. “What decision? What’s happening?” Her father looked over at Ben then back to his daughter and happiness entered his eyes. “He’s bringing you back, Rey. He’s giving you another chance to live.” Rey looked down and let out a hollow breath. She looked back at Ben. She loved him so deeply. But as she turned to her father, Rey felt the want... no, the need to stay with him longer. “But father, can’t I stay here with you?” 

With a sad glance, Rey’s father shook his head. “No my child. You must not pass up the opportunity for the chance of a new life. Ben Solo is making a great sacrifice, do not let that sacrifice be in vain. Return to him. One day, you will come to learn that there are other reasons you must live, but for now, you must save Ben Solo one last time. Do not let him fall into darkness.” Rey’s eyes widened and her father raised a hand. “Not the darkness within him, he would not fall to the dark side again, but the darkness of pain and grief. Ben will fall into the depression of loss. He is broken and weak. He does not have the strength to carry on and will not survive your death. You must return to him.” Rey’s father sighed. “I love you. So much Rey. You will always be my little girl. But it is not yet time for you to join me here. Soon, you will know why. But it is here that we must say our goodbyes... until we meet again.” 

Rey stepped forward and hugged her father one last time. He smiled and took her face in his hands, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Your mother and I couldn’t be prouder sweetheart. We love you so very much. Don’t you ever forget that.” Rey smiled and nodded then released her father and turned back to her body. She felt warmth spread across her mental form and a pull for her to return to her physical form. Ben’s eyes remained closed and he continued to focus on bringing her back. It was working. Rey could feel the energy entering her, pulling her back to her body. He was transferring all of his energy into her. Soon, her Force being would reunite with her physical form. 

The pull was so very strong now. Rey reached out to take her father’s hand, but her fingers passed right through her his. She was returning to her physical form, which meant she could no longer interact with beings of the Force. Rey felt her heart begin to beat again and her blood pumped with a rush of adrenaline, flowing through her veins. The pain began to return to the parts of her body that had been wounded and she felt the exhaustion return. Rey gasped, suddenly feeling the need for oxygen. She took a deep breath, taking in as much air as she could. She looked back to her father once more. “I love you.” Rey said her final goodbye to her father. Rey sighed then closed her eyes and entered her body.

As soon as Rey was able to move, she lifted her hand and laid it over Ben’s. Rey took a deep breath, now fully in her physical form and blinked. Ben opened his eyes then looked down at her and Rey saw tears glaze over his vision. Rey knew what he was thinking, for she was thinking the very same thing. She’d finally taken his hand. With a deep breath, Rey sat up straighter, taking in every inch of his face. His expression was so sorrowful and yet, now, so full of relief and beautifully joyous. Rey smiled, feeling overwhelming joy upon finally having a moment of happiness with the man she loved. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. “Ben.” Rey whispered, not breaking her smile. Her voice was weak and soft, but she had poured her heart into that one word. 

Rey smiled and let out a breathy laugh, causing it to sound more like a whisper. Then her face became serious and she reached up and gently caressed Ben’s cheek. He was so warm. Rey trembled slightly. Ben’s arms still cradled her with what little strength he had left. One hand found the small of her back, and the other was pressed against the nape of her neck. Rey bit her lower lip and let out a gentle breath. She didn’t much know what to say. Words could not describe the emotions she felt. Rey couldn’t begin to explain the depth of her gratitude, compassion, and affection for him. Ben would not believe her if she tried, for words could not describe her love for him.

Unable to wait moment longer, Rey closed her eyes then leaned in and brought her mouth to his. As soon as their lips met sparks began to fly. Rey felt a warmth spread across her entire body. She’d waited so long for this moment. The moment she could finally show Ben that she truly did love him. Rey hadn’t been able to find it in herself to tell him when he had been Kylo Ren. It was true that she’d always loved him, but it was a part of him he’d kept locked away. Rey hadn’t been able to tell him she loved him because he had been someone else then. But this... This was the man she loved. She loved Ben Solo, and now Rey could finally give him the love she’d carried for him for so long.

Ben gently pulled her closer, with one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Rey kissed him hungrily and Ben returned it desperately. They’d both longed to be in each other’s arms for so long and now that they could finally have each other, the kiss soon became heated and passionate. But as all good things did, the kiss soon came to an end and Ben pulled away. Rey met Ben’s eyes and saw peace enter his gaze as he took a deep breath for air. Ben let out a low laugh and grinned. Rey couldn’t help but smile back. She had never seen him smile before, let alone a smile of true, pure happiness. Ben looked at Rey as if she was his everything, she no longer nothing. She was his, and he was hers. The kiss they had shared had proved that much. It had been pure bliss and Rey knew that Ben had felt it too. 

But just as soon as Rey and Ben had experienced their moment of heaven, it was taken away from them. Ben’s lips twitched and his smile disappeared as his face fell. Rey gasped. Concern and fear entered her gaze as she felt him waver. His consciousness faded and Ben became too weak to sit up. Rey gasped as his eyes closed and Ben collapsed in her arms. She quickly leaned forward and caught his head so that he would not hit the ground. Rey lowered him gently to the ground and laid his head down. She felt tears enter her eyes as she looked down at Ben. 

Rey clutched his hand, holding it tightly as if it were his lifeline. She looked down at Ben, her eyes scanning him for any sign of life. He wasn't breathing, and his skin had become very cold. Rey laid her hand, still wrapped around his, against Ben’s chest. His heart was still beating. Faintly, but still beating. Rey let out a breath of relief. Perhaps she could revive him? Transfer some of her energy, as he had for her. But as soon as the idea came, it fleeted without a trace. Rey felt Ben slip away from her grasp. His heart stopped and his body began to fade. Rey gasped. No! No, no, no! Rey watched in sorrow and dread as Ben’s body disappeared. She held his hand as long as she could until his fingers slipped through hers.

Taking deep and long breaths, Rey closed her eyes and reached out. Ben. Ben. Please. Be with me. Be with me. Come back to me. Come back to me. Rey cried out to him through her mind, praying that their bond was still in tact. Please Ben. Don’t leave me. Rey’s breath was short and thin now. Could she reach him even in death through their bond? Rey swallowed, reaching out and searching for his presence. She had to connect with him. She had to create a Force connection as they had before. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and whispered as her energy drained. Rey opened her eyes and let out a cry, realizing that there was no use. Their bond had been broken and their dyad was no more. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Rey let out a strangled sob when she realized he was gone forever. His body had disappeared and there was no way she could bring him back. Rey felt an overwhelming emptiness upon his absense from her. Both physically and mentally. She hadn’t realized how tremendously his presence had affected her until it wasn’t there. Now she only felt hollow, as if she’d lost a part of herself. Their bond, their dyad was gone and Rey had lost her second half. Ben had been a part of her from the moment they’d met. No matter how much she’d denied it in the beginning and towards the end, Ben had always been a part of her. 

Rey gently reached out and picked up the sweater Ben had worn and held it close to her chest. How could life be so cruel? To take away his happiness when he had only just found freedom? Rey had felt his peace of mind, it had been so beautiful and serene. She’d never felt him so happy, not even close. The conflict had been resolved and replaced with belonging. Ben had finally discovered who he was and found himself amungst all the confusion. And he’d become the man that she’d always known he was. Rey let out a whimper and buried her nose in Ben’s shirt. After a lifetime of being manipulated, conflicted, and abused how could Ben turn to the light side only for his life to be taken away? It wasn’t fair.

After years of waiting, they had finally been able to be in one another’s arms. In each other’s arms, Ben had found peace and Rey had found belonging. Because of each other, they’d finally found what they were looking for. But after all they’d been through, after all that they’d faced... against their enemies, against each other, and against themselves, fate had decided they didn’t deserve their happily ever after. She didn’t deserve Ben and he didn’t deserve to live. Rey’s breathing was thin now. She felt weak and sick, unable to carry on. Rey laid down on the cold hard ground and stared into space, cradling Ben’s shirt close to her chest. Her only consolation was that Ben had been at peace when he died and that he was now one with the Force. When his physical form had disappeared it was a sign that he had joined his family as a being of the Force.

Rey sighed, unable to breath properly anymore. She laid on the ground, unmoving and unwilling to carry on. Part of her wished for death to take her. Part of her prayed that death would take her so that she could join the people she loved. Ben, Han, Leia, Luke... But then she heard her father’s voice clearly in her head. “Ben Solo is making a great sacrifice, do not let his sacrifice be in vain.” Rey took a shallow breath. “I love you Rey, so much.” But that was not the voice of her father. That was a deep voice, as soft and beautiful as velvet. Could she believe her ears or was death truly taking her? “Do not let my sacrifice be in vain. You cannot die now. You must live Rey.”

Deep pools of tears formed, blurring her vision. Rey took a deep breath and lifted her fist to the ground. She grunted, struggling to lift her own weight. She wouldn’t let his death be in vain. Rey was now taking in deep, regular intakes of breath. Her vision clouded with tears and and she closed her eyes. Ben had died to save her. Rey’s parents had died to save her, just as Leia had died to save Ben. She would not let their sacrifices be in vain. Rey grunted and pushed herself up slightly. As she did, the planet began to fall to pieces around her. Rey let out a groan, gathering the strength that Ben had given her. She didn’t know if she could make it out alive. 

“Rey!” A voice called and Rey looked up. She saw the Millennium Falcon fly above her head, landing on Exegol not far from her. “Rey!” The voice called again and Rey saw Finn through teary eyes. “Here!” She yelled but it only came out as a whisper. Her voice was too weak. She saw Finn and Lando searching the area but they went in the wrong direction. “Wait!” Rey croaked. “Come back! Come back! Please! I’m here!” Surely they could see her. Surely they would find her. Rey collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, unable to walk or run to her friends. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and she let out a shallow breath.

With what little consciousness she had left, Rey prayed that she hadn’t breathed her last breath. But then she felt a pair of strong, furry arms wrap under her and lift her from the ground. Rey’s eyes snapped open and she saw Chewbacca. Then, realizing she didn’t have Ben’s clothes she cried out. “Wait!” She reached towards the ground and Chewy slowly lowered her so that she could reach them and pull them into her chest. She shuddered and Chewy let out a small whimper. “Thank you Chewy.” She said, closing her eyes. Rey let out a ragged breath and looked up to the stars through half closed eyes. The battle was won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> So I decided to add Rey’s father because I felt an immense need for her to come to peace with her family. Her parents died for her and there wasn’t much conclusion after that. After the whole entirety of the first two movies where Rey felt the need to return to Jakku and wait for her family. Also, after Ben’s death I kinda took the Padmè route for Rey with her depression and sadness because I feel like in the movie she did not show enough emotion upon his death. I also included a bit of the Titanic with the part where Rey decides to live and call to her friends to honor Ben and his sacrifice as Rose did for Jack. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you all were probably hoping for Ben to live in this chapter but I have not ruled out bringing him back so please keep reading! And please be sure to leave feedback and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter Four - Truth

Finn watched as Chewy carried Rey onto the Falcon. She looked so weak and small and there were several visible wounds covering her body. Based on appearance it would be hard to believe that this was the girl who had saved them all. This was the girl who had defeated the great and feared Emperor Palpatine. There had been rumors among the rebellion that Rey was unfit to be a Jedi, and that a no one from nowhere couldn’t be their greatest warrior. They said she was in way over her head and called her crazy for facing the emperor alone. But Finn know her better than anyone else in the Resistance. She was stronger than any of them knew. She had defeated the emperor and she’d conquered the darkness within her. Finn couldn’t be more proud of his best friend. 

Following Chewy into the crews quarters, Finn hurriedly pulled out some blankets and a first aid kit as the Wookie laid Rey on one of the bunks. Finn looked at Chewy. “Do you think she’ll be alright?” Chewbacca let out a small whimper but his eyes were hopeful. Finn sighed. “Don’t worry.” He looked over at Rey who’s chest rose and fell slightly as she slept. “She’s going to make it through this. Rey’s strong. She’ll be all right.” Chewbacca let out a loud cry that sounded like a purr and Finn smiled. “That’s the spirit, buddy. Now, we need to get back to the base as soon as possible. I have to talk to Poe. Can you help Lando pilot?” Chewy shook his head and Finn nodded. “I’ll take care of her. You can go.” The Wookie nodded and clamped Finn on the shoulder before making his way off to the cockpit.

Finn sat at Rey’s bedside and opened the first aid kit, unsure of where to begin. She had so many wounds. Most of which he couldn’t access or even begin to care for. Not only did he not have the medical ability to help her, but many of her wounds were under her clothes. Finn couldn’t invade her privacy like that. It would be awkward for both of them. He would have to wait until they landed at the base to find out how badly she was injured. There Finn could get her a female medic to help her with the injuries that lay beneath her garments. He did worry because he didn’t know the extent of her injuries but they should land at the Resistance base soon. There he could get Rey a medic to properly examine her. 

The Falcon jarred slightly and Finn heard Chewy let out an apologetic cry. He looked back to Rey who moaned slightly and rolled over. Scrapes and cuts covered her arms, along with dirt and blood. Finn sighed as he saw the arm cuff she wore over her scar, the one she had received from one of Snoke’s Praetorian guards. He didn’t understand why she was so self conscious about it. Something about it bringing back too many memories and reminding her of something she wanted to forget. It was an odd scar to be sure. Almost in the shape of two hands reaching for each other. Finn sighed and laid a blanket over her. He knew that that scar held a great significance to her because of what happened that day in Snoke’s throne room. 

It was because of Ren. Finn felt his blood boil and he clenched his fist. He looked down at Rey. That manipulative bastard had messed with her head and broken her to no end. Finn couldn’t bear to see her so weak. All the times he’d heard her muttering in her sleep and talking to herself in her room when she was alone. She was so confused and conflicted. It was Kylo Ren’s fault she couldn’t figure out where she belonged. He’d put the seed of conflict in her mind. Finn wondered where the bastard was now. Finn looked over to Rey who still slept peacefully and sighed. She tried so hard to find solace in her friends but they didn’t know how to give her the comfort she needed. None of them knew what she was going through. Finn only knew barely. He tried to understand, but nobody truly could. 

Just then, Rey startled and shuddered. She let out a soft cry and whimpered. “Ben!” Finn sighed and laid a hand on her forehead. He noticed she was holding some kind of black fabric. He reached over to take it from her but her grip tightened around it. “Ben.” Rey whispered, her brow creasing. She called for him often. Finn wasn’t certain who Ben was, but every once in awhile, Rey would call his name in her sleep. Finn used to have to go to her room to wake her and try to calm her when the nightmares were get really bad. Towards the end of the year, her nightmares had gotten worse. He and Poe would have to take turns checking on her and make sure she was alright. That was how their friendship had grown so strong. They all needed each other. 

They were close now. It wouldn’t be long before they reached Ajan Kloss, the planet where the Resistance’s base was currently located. Rey began to tremble and Finn laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. He didn’t want to wake her but if she was having a nightmare she would wake soon anyway. “Rey? Hey. It’s alright. Your safe. Palpatine is dead. The First Order is defeated.” Finn frowned. He knew that most of her nightmares revolves around her friends being or in danger. “Everyone’s fine. We’re safe now.” Rey slowly opened her eyes. “F... Finn?” She asked. Finn nodded and brushed the stray hairs from her forehead. “It’s me, Rey. Everything’s going to be alright.” Rey lurched forward and threw her arms around him.

Finn hugged her back, grateful that she was alright. Rey seemed so fragile and small at the moment. Finn noticed how cold she felt in his embrace. “Thank you.” She whispered, swueezig his slightly and letting out a ragged sigh. Finn felt her waver slightly and gently pushed her back onto the bunk. Then he pulled a blanket around her shoulders. “We’ll be landing soon. Just lay still.” Rey sighed, snuggling further under the blankets as tears formed in her eyes. Finn startled upon seeing her so upset. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned about Rey’s weak state. “He... He’s gone.” She said, her expression blank. Finn’s brow creased. “Who’s gone Rey.” 

Rey struggled to sit up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “Ben.” She whispered. When Finn did not respond she met his eye. “He... He saved my life, but it killed him in the process.” Finn’s eyes widened. He had so many questions. Who was this man who saved his best friend? Rey sighed, reading his mind and knowing that he wanted to hear the full story. “There’s so much to tell. I... I don’t know where to begin.” Finn sighed. “Perhaps you should rest...” Rey shook her head furiously. “No! I have to tell his story. The Resistance has to know how we were able to win this battle. They have to know of his sacrifice.” Rey swallowed. “But I want you to be the first to know.” 

Finn blinked and nodded. Still uncertain of what he was about to hear. Rey sighed, unsure of where to begin. “I’m not sure how our going to react so I’m just going to come right out and say it. Ben Solo is Kylo Ren.” Finn’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to make a sneer comment but Rey lifted a hand and cut him off. “Finn. I need you to hear me out before you judge him.” Finn grunted and crossed his arms. So Kylo Ren was dead? At least he could find some comfort in that. “Fine.” He said and Rey smiled weakly. “Thank you, Finn.” She sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. Finn didn’t understand why she was so worked up over Ren’s death. Surely she hadn’t become emotionally attached. He’d manipulated her for years! He was her enemy!

“I suppose I’ll begin by telling you that he was manipulated by both Snoke and Palpatine from childhood. That’s no excuse for what he did, but he was targeted from birth because of his Skywalker lineage.” Rey sighed. “After I left for Ahch-To we discovered that we had a bond. Ben and I. We could see each other at times, even though we were thousands of miles apart. He couldn’t see where I was, and I couldn’t see where he was. We could only see one another. This kept us both safe, keeping the other from knowing our location. My grandfather... Palpatine, called it a dyad. A dyad in the Force.” Rey took a deep breath before continuing. “Neither of us could understand why the Force had connected us. We couldn’t control it. The connections would happen at random times, whether we wanted them to or not.” 

Finn lifted a hand. “Wait one second.” Rey tilted her head. “You said that neither of you were responsible for the connection... How do you know that? What if Ren was doing it all along?” Rey sighed, remembering how confused Ben had had been during their first bond. His bewildered expression had been rather cute now that she recalled. “He didn’t do it... the Force did. It was so strong.” Rey said, staring slightly into space. “The pull, drawing us near to one another. I didn’t know how or why until the end but we needed each other.” Rey sighed. Finn knew there was romance involved that was coming up. She hesitated because she didn’t know how to tell him. The thought slightly turned his stomach but Finn nodded for her to continue.

“One night, he... he comforted me when I felt alone. We ended up reaching out to one another. I discovered that it was Luke Skywalker himself who was the cause for Ben’s downfall. Luke... admitted that he had made a mistake which led to Ben turning to the dark side. So I went after him to try and bring Ben back to the light. Ben offered me his hand more than once. It was after he killed the Supreme Leader Snoke to save my life that I realized we could not be together. He still craved the power.” Rey swallowed, wiping her eyes and sighed. “The connections continued, much to my displeasure, which led to him finding us several times.” Finn blinked. So that was how Ren knew where they were all the time. Rey continued.

“Ben and I battled one another on the Death Star ruins and it was then that we found out Leia had died. Ben knew at once that his mother had passed, but I had only realized too late and... I ran him through with his own saber.” Finn’s eyes widened. She’d stabbed him?! Run him through with his own lightsaber?! Finn couldn’t believe it. He’d seen the anger in her eyes that day. He’d witnessed the rage, but he’d never thought she do something so violent. Rey sighed, reading his thoughts and continued. “I was able to heal him as I healed the sand serpent and I ran away, stealing his ship. It was then that Ben Solo was redeemed and Kylo Ren died.”

Rey paused before continuing, taking deep breaths and wiping under her eye with her thumb. “Ben then came to Exegol and helped me defeat the Emperor.” Rey hesitated as more tears formed and she shuddered, choking slightly on a breath. Finn reached out and placed a hand on her arm. “You don’t have to continue...” Finn said. “No. No I have to say this.” Rey said, placed her hand on his arm. “After the battle, I had defeated the emperor, but in the process it killed me. My energy had depleted and my lifeforce was drained.” She said finally. “I died, but he brought me back. Ben Solo sacrificed his own life to save me, knowing he would die, then... h... he died in my arms.” 

Finn sat in silence, letting all this information sink in. Rey had died?! He looked at the girl who sat before him, alive and fairly healthy. How could she have died? Her heart just... stopped? And how had Ren been able to bring her back? Had he transfered his life force into her, bringing her back to life? Finn looked down and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. It was all too much to process. Finn felt slightly hurt by the fact that Rey had not shared this with him sooner. All this time she had been trying to turn Ren back to the light? Perhaps if he’d known he could have comforted her. All the nightmares and visions... If only Finn had known. He could have offered her some comfort or even tried to help Rey bring Ren back. He might not liked Kylo Ren, but if it meant easing her pain then he would have done anything. 

So Kylo Ren was Ben Solo, and he killed his master to save Rey’s life, then sacrificed himself to bring her back to life? Finn found it all so hard to believe. Kylo Ren was pure evil. He was a horrible person and Rey herself had referred to him as a monster. Finn sighed. It was true that he had been a pawn of the First Order at one time. But Ren had been worse. He was a Knight. The knight always took out more pieces in a chess game than the pawns. Finn rubbed his temples and thought about it. But it was also true that all the peices were controlled to protect the king, and they were controlled by one being. In this case, the entire First Order had been controlled by Snoke and Palpatine. 

Whether or not Finn had chosen to kill in the end, he knew what it was like to be chosen from a young age for such a horrible fate. And as bad as that had been, Finn had been merely a nobody, Ren was a somebody. That meant that all of Palpatine and Snoke’s attention had been on him. They would have no interest in a Stormtrooper. Finn would never know what it was like to have someone put thoughts into your head, confiding and conflicting you. If what Rey said was true, and the emperor had penetrated Ren’s mind when he was a child, then he and Finn were not that different. 

Finn looked over at Rey. “You really did love him, didn’t you?” Rey averted her gaze. She looked at the ground and nodded, but she didn’t look ashamed. “It didn’t start out that way. I loathed him at first. I... I thought of him as a monster. But I saw light in him, and I grew to love him... .” She said, her voice breaking slightly. Finn sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of.” Finn rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. “Are you sure he’s gone? I mean, is there any way he could have survived?” Rey shook her head. “His body disappeared and he became one with the Force.” Rey said, wiping her eyes. Finn leaned forward and pulled Rey into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Rey.” Finn hugged Rey tightly as she trembled.

When he pulled away, he helped her to lay back down and covered her with a blanket. Finn knew Rey was suffering a great loss. Finn had never lost anyone so dear to him, but he knew what it felt like to fear loosing someone. He could only imagine the pain of loosing Rey. And Finn didn’t know what it was like to love someone that much. He couldn’t relate to an affection that deep. Finn loved her, but in a different way. He loved her like a best friend. Not quite sisterly love, but not romantic love. Ren... or Ben must have loved Rey deeply to give her his own life. If what Rey said was true and they had a connection that powerful then she must have felt the loss of his death stronger than she would have normally. Finn couldn’t imagine loosing someone he loved like that.

Rose came to mind and Finn sighed. He did love Rose, but he found himself catching feelings for Jannah. He and Jannah had so much in common. Finn had always been conflicted when it came to his and Rose’s relationship. Rose was so smart and intelligent and Finn loved spending time with her. But she seemed more interested in her studies and research than spending time with him. Finn knew that that sounded horrible and it was no excuse but he found himself enjoying Jannah’s company. She was so brave and courageous and an amazing fighter. Finn felt guilty about his feelings for Jannah but he couldn’t deny them at the same time. Just as Rey could not deny her connection to Ren. 

At the same time, Finn tried to remember that he had known Rose for a year and had only just met Jannah. His attraction to Jannah could just be because he was able to talk and relate to her. Their pasts were so similar he felt connected to her in a way. Perhaps it was just a passing fling. Because Finn could relate to her, he felt that he had feelings for her, whereas he’d cared for Rose for a long while now. Ever since she kissed him. He hadn’t been prepared but after she’d sacrificed herself to save him, he realized that she cared for him and he cared for her in return.

Finn rubbed a hand across his face. He couldn’t think straight. From everything Rey had just told him about her and Ben’s relationship, Finn would have feelings for both of them. Jannah because of their past and connection, and Rose because she’d sacrificed herself for him and he cared for her. It seemed that there was a lot of sacrifices happening recently. But in Finn’s case, Rose lived when she made her sacrifice. Wen Ben made his sacrifice, he died in the process and Rey had to deal with that loss. Rose risked her life to save him because she cared for him. Rey would have been disappointed if Finn ever forgot that. 

With a sigh, Finn made his way to the cockpit to face Lando and Chewy. “Hey kid.” Lando said. Finn nodded and took a seat, still a upset and confused about the whole “love triangle”. Lando noticed his dull mood and frowned. “What’s wrong with you? We’ve won the war! You should be happy!” Lando let out a joyful laugh and Chewy called out in agreement. Finn gave them a weak smile but Lando gave him a look that told Finn he wasn’t buying it. Finn sighed. “Just some personal issues.” He said and Lando frowned. He shook his head and pressed a few buttons then looked at Chewy. “Take over, furball.” He said and Chewbacca let out a growl of disatisfaction.

Lando stood and walked over, taking a seat by Finn. “What seems to be the problem son? Does it have something to do with that young lady in there?” He asked, motioning to the crews quarters. Finn shook his head. “No. No, Rey’s alright.” Lando let out a breathy laugh. “That’s not white what I meant son. I mean is there some kind of romantic issue?” He said slowly as if having to spell it out to Finn. Finn’s eyes widened and he shook his head waving his hands. “No! No! See, it is a... erm... a romantic issue, but it doesn’t have to do with Rey. She and I are just friends.” Finn said and Lando seemed to understand. “Your worried about your beloved? I’m sure she’s alright. Well find her when we land back on base.”

Finn smiled weakly and shook his head. “Nope. Wrong again. Um... see, I know that she’s alright. I say her just after the war ended. Or rather, I’ve seen them both since the war ended.” Lando raised an eyebrow and Finn groaned. “It’s not what you think.” Lando let out a low bellow but then became serious. “So your torn between two women?” Finn was a bit amazed that Lando hadn’t thought something completely different but looked down and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah basically.” Lando nodded. “I see. Well son, that’s a difficult thing thing, it is.” Finn leaned forward and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do. Do you have any advice for me?”

“Listen kid, I know it’s tough. But you’ve gotta look deep inside yourself and you’ll realize that you know which one you truly love.” Finn sighed. “It’s just that I don’t want to make the wrong choice and hurt one of them.” Lando nodded. “That is a noble thing to say boy. It’s a good thing to take your time. Don’t rush into a decision. Women are hard creatures to discern. You have to be sure. But like I said, if you look deep inside yourself, you’ll realize which one you need to choose.” Finn sighed. “Thanks Calrissian.” Lando chuckled slightly. “Ah to be young and in love... and slick with the girls. You know, the only girl I couldn’t nab was the dear sweet Princess Leia herself. My good ole buddy Han stole her heart.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “You loved General Organa?!” Lando bellowed. “No! No.” He drew out the “no” in a long laugh. “I didn’t know what love was. I was... infatuated. She was a beautiful young thing, Leia was. She had so much spunk and that deity attitude. Yet she was always so well composed and a very good leader. I never could understand how someone as smart and beautiful as her fell for a smuggler much less, an idiot like Han.” Lando chuckled. “Ah well. The past is in the past. I’m old now and there are many things I live to regret. Don’t make a choice you’ll regret, son. Cause it’ll follow you for rest of your days. Remember, be certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> So, touching base on another thing that I feel was untouched in Rise of Skywalker. Finn’s romantic relationships. I feel that Rose didn’t gave enough of a part and that Jannah was a littl unimportant to the plot. I don’t mind her, as you can tell in my writing, I consider her a love interest for Finn. But it really should have been determined in the story what would happen with them. Aside from all that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that Rey took a few paragraphs to explain to Finn what had happened with Ben when we all clearly know. I understand that I could have just said she explained the whole thing to him but I felt it was needed with Finn’s reaction throughout the story. Please be sure to comment and leave me your feedback below! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> So this is my first Star Wars fanfic. I’ve been planning one for a long time but felt that it would be kinda useless once The Rise Of Skywalker came out so I decided to wait. TROS had messed me up and shattered my tiny Reylo heart. So I hope you all enjoy this little fix-it I have sloppily put together. I do plan on making a Reylo series from the beggining of their story but for now this is what I have to do to give myself consolation over my poor Ben Solo’s death. Also, this is beautiful, please go watch it if you have not, but if you have been a Reylo an since the start like me then you probably already have. But for the hell of it go and watch it again bc it is beautiful. 
> 
> youtu.be/KtAdR3JAhxw


End file.
